


The Light in my Dark

by Luna_Lovegood32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Lovegood32/pseuds/Luna_Lovegood32
Summary: When the "loony" girl is the only one to show kindness to the ex-death-eater Draco Malfoy in his darkest moments. What will happen? Do they fall for each other? Or does he push her away like he did the rest of humanity? Read on to find out...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mild depression, and suicidal thoughts and actions. Beware children under 13. And if you like it I might add a sequel so leave a comment!

I myself had always had friends of all sorts. Of course they were all pure bloods like me, I mean my sort doesn't go hanging around with mudbloods and halfbloods. But after the Battle of Hogwarts I returned to finish school for my mum. I was beaten and mistreated by everyone. Especially Blaise and Pansy. I was ready to end it all, make it stop, take myself out of the picture. Until she showed up.

One early spring morning I woke up, miserable just because I actually woke up in the morning. The bruises on my face and body stung and pained me. A major Migraine filled my head and my busted lip was as swollen as ever. I let out a sigh mixed with a sob as I sat up. Hugging my knees to my chest I wondered what it would be like if I hadn't returned, if the war didn't happen, if I hadn't become a son of the Dark Lord. It hurt to think about.

Sadness washing over me as I stood up to get dressed for the day. I rubbed my arm painfully from the deep cuts a Gryffindor had made upon my skin. Throwing on my saggy dark green hoodie and some jeans I made my way to the library to clear my mind. Read a book or two and MAYBE do my homework for once. Not like it would make a difference. I was already failing all my subjects. Even my electives. 

"Wand please" I heard from behind the counter. I sigh knowing what she meant. All of the teachers wouldn't le thg me have my wand on me, even in charms class. "Draco Malfoy, wand please" the librarian said again holding her hand out as if saying Hand it over now or there'll consequences. I turn and nod taking it out of my pocket and placing it in the hand of the old witch. "When you find a book go sit there..." she said pointing to the corner with my usual table. I nod again and wander toward the bookshelf.

I pulled out a magical creatures book and slowly walked to the table I normally sit at. At least it sat at a window with the view of the black lake. When I look out I see a blonde girl, spinning with the breeze. I smile slightly seeing she hadn't changed a bit. It was good to see her happy again. Unlike the rest of the school. That loony girl, the one who saved my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I sigh curled up in a ball. I hid in the Room of Requirement after another beating. Except I wasn't the only one who was in the middle this time, Loony was there too. I felt bad as my eyes settled on the blondie who's stockings were ripped, hair in a knot, and face with a black eye and a busted lip. She looked weaker and more in pain than the hurtful comments I used to make. I yelped in pain with every hit.

I ran to the room not looking back, not making sure Luna was okay, Because I needed to get out. Why had I let my dad make me a death-eater? This wouldn't have happening if I hadn't given in at the death threats. Slowly and painfully I stood up making my way to the astronomy tower. The balcony was perfect to clear my mind.

I made it there undetected, I mean I'm pretty good at disappearing into the shadows. Limping over to the balcony I was thinking. My mind wandered into the darkness. I wanted to jump, it was at least 30 to forty kilometers down. I could finally end it. Make my own suffering stop, put myself out of my misery.

I was climbing over the railing when I hear a familiar voice behind me. It cried "Don't! It's not worth it!" I turn and the blondie was there still looking in pain. Not just physically, but it looked as if something in her head would make her cry. "Why shouldn't I? No one would care! Everyone would be overjoyed!" I protested. 

"I wouldn't! Me! I don't want you gone. You may still only see me as a stupid halfblood, but you were the only one who actually talks to me, even if its through insults." Said she. I could tell she was holding in tears of her own. I had to make a decision, jump or stay...

for her...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so, so, sorry that I haven't posted an update in a while, I've been super swamped with homework! It's now summer break, so I'll do my best to update at least once every other week. Fingers crossed!

* * *

Alright so, it's been a few days since "the incident," and neither me, nor Loony had talked about anything. I'm still taking beatings, like, a lot of them. It was a Monday, I've always hated Mondays.

Enough rambling---  
I skipped class, not that anyone would notice... i was just resting on my four-poster bed, hidden among the bright green sheets spread across it. I felt terrible, worse than before, yet still, I had a glimmer of hope! Loony, rather Luna Lovegood was the only one who didn't absolutely hate me...

I didn't quite know why though, I'd treated her terribly since she'd entered Hogwarts as a first year.

A knock at the door made me flinch, I sat up carefully, trying not to get hurt. "Yes?" I ask, my voice came out in more of a squeak than anything. The door opened slowly and a small voice came through,

"You okay?" It asked quietly. Luna... that poor girl was here, talking to me...

"I- well- I guess..." I respond sadly, "...but, are you?" I finally ask her. She looked exhausted, maybe she hadn't been sleeping either.

She limps over to me and sits on my bed with a wince. "Yeah, I've had better days though." She said jokingly. I could tell she tried to laugh but it hurt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was shorter than I'd like, but I think it was okay. Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
